kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
New World Saga: CrossZ Dragon
About Unlike it's predecessor that act like a V-Cinema that's sold with DVD/Blu-Ray, this series is episodic like a TV series. Episode 1 - The Fall's Remnant 3 months after The Fall Conflict A Friday night on the park, Sento watches News Streaming service on his phone while sits on the bench near his Toy&Gadget kiosk. On the news, there's a weird one. There's several missing person found dead while the bodies have severe burn on them and it seems the dead bodies experience hemorrhage on their brains. Suddenly someones calls him with a loud voice, Sento looks at the person that none other than Banjou (New World) with his girlfriend. Sento then open the conversation with stunned face. Sento says to Banjou that he's the one he met first on the park before. Banjou remembers, then says that Sento must be his fans while pointing his finger to Sento. Sento replied, he could say so. Sento curious about the ring on Banjou's finger then ask him about the ring. Banjou said he is engaged now with his girlfriend. Sento delighted, congratulates both of them and wish for the best for them. Banjo replied with a delightful thanks, then his girlfriend tells Banjou to not forget about what they wanted to buy from Sento. Banjou immediately ask what Sento has for housework. Sento then tells Banjou the a mop that can shoot soap liquid and Sento continues to promote all his stuff and brag they are cheaper than what they have from the store (Sento's stuff is made from scrap after all). Banjou's Girlfriend took the mop, Banjou himself bought the expensive gadget from Sento. That is a security camera that can transform into a dragon mecha that can bite and scratch. After that they say good bye to Sento, Sento says good bye too and tells them about the news. Sento sits on the bench and continue watching the news. On the screen, it shows that the rumored Kamen Rider that fought red and white spider monster must be the culprit. The citizens protested, they shouts to the government to hunt the Kamen Rider. Then the screen shows Gentoku as the Prime Minister of Touto, he says that there is nothing to fear, they are conducting an investigation about the recent incidents. But the Kamen Rider is not yet seen as the culprit, because they don't have any evidence. Gentoku continues his talk. Then said something about if they find the culprit, they will eliminate the culprit and says to the citizens to rest easy. Late night, Sento puts down his kiosk then goes home. On the bed, Sento thought of the possibility of remnants of The Fall organization. But he doesn't have a trace to follow, Sento got sleepy then fall asslep Episode 2 - The Fall's move At dawn, Sento wakes up. Prepared some tools and his driver, then Sento goes to the place where the dead bodies is found. Sento arrives, at the place he is saw some group of people with white Hazard Suit collecting the bodies. With Ocular Scope he zooms in and saw the Touto emblem on the Van. It seems Touto Government is collecting the bodies to research it. After seeing the bodies getting collected Sento goes back to his home. On the way to his home, Sento is blocked by a black van, the van windows sets down. Revealing Gentoku. Gentoku asks Sento to enter the van, Sento refuses. Gentoku's bodyguard walks toward Sento, Sento doesn't want to transform because it will reveal his identity as Build immediately accepts Gentoku's invitation. Sento gets in, then the van moves away from the area. Gentoku ask straightly to Sento if he's the rumored Kamen Rider, Sento lied. Gentoku then talks about the event after The Fall's conflict, where he found out Sento is the Kamen Rider because one of his army soldier saw him detransformed. Sento lied again, Gentoku with a picture on his hands shows it to Sento. In the picture, there is Sento still transformed. In the other picture, Sento is detransformed with his Driver intact. Sento shocked, can't speak of a word. Gentoku then said something about spreading the photo, on the current situation the Citizens will hunt him down if the photo is spread. Gentoku asks Sento to cooperate with him or he will suffer the consequences. Sento ask why Gentoku doing this, Gentoku simply replied that he will use dirty tactics to protect his own Country if he has to. Sento reluctantly agrees to cooperate. Gentoku then explains about the recent rumour about a monster attacking Citizens at night. They have been searching for this monster for weeks now and still couldn't find it. But some citizen has took a photo of the monster, then he asks the van to be stopped. Gentoku gives the photos to Sento and orders him to search for the monster. Sento gets out from the van and rides with his motorcycle to his home. The hunt for The Fall has begun. Category:Series